Interconnect links, such as high speed Ethernet datacenter interconnect links, generally distribute data across multiple lanes to form a higher bandwidth link. This approach is referred to as multiple lane distribution (MLD). In order for the interconnect link to operate, all the interconnect lanes must generally be operational at all times, and failure of one or more individual lanes results in complete link failure. For example, a single failed laser, which is a component that is susceptible to failure, can result in a complete MLD link failure.
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.